Discussion utilisateur:Zygot
Hi Zygot, you've been doing some great work here and since Lolo le 13 hasn't been around for a long time, I've made you an admin on this wiki. Let me know if you need any help. I think this wiki would be a good example to put in the Wikia Spotlight (the 5 links to Wikia sites that appear above the adverts). Could you tell me how to translate "Wikia spotlight" into French please? (You can leave a translation at Wikia:MediaWiki talk:Spotlight header.) Also, if there are any other French wikis you think should be highlighted, please add a comment at Wikia:Forum:Wikia Spotlight. Thanks, and good luck developing the Creatures wiki. Angela (talk) 17 septembre 2006 à 13:25 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot Angela. At this moment, i only need Creatures French Community in order to complete this wiki ;) I let some french translation on the page you noticed. I didn't know Wikia before CreaturesWiki so at this time, i don't know a lot of wiki but i like GreenReaper's wiki : WikiFur Furry Central Thanks and have a good day. Zygot (talk) 18 septembre 2006 à 02:29 (UTC) :I would also like to congratulate you. It is not easy to be one of the people who takes the lead in writing articles before there are others around. :Good luck in getting the French community to help you. You should make an announcement on the community websites when you reach 100 pages! :-) GreenReaper 21 septembre 2006 à 09:50 (UTC) ---- Thanks GR, I was thinking i should make an announce when i will reach 100 pages. Thanks a lot for your congratulate. Zygot (talk) 22 septembre 2006 à 23:09 (UTC) Bonjour Zygot, je voulais savoir ce qu'était devenue la Communauté française de Creatures. Depuis au moins 2 ans (ou plutôt depuis la fermeture du Forum) je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de la part des anciens membres de CF. Notre chère Communauté francophone est-t'elle définitivement morte ou réussit-elle tant bien que mal à subsister ? Joe27 avait proposé une reconstruction du Forum et en avait fait un nouveau, mais il n'a malheureusement pas fait long feu apparement. La Communauté est-elle partie ailleurs se reconstruire un "nouveau CF" ou réunie sur le Forum de CreaturesCaves ou est-elle complètement dispatchée ? Cordialement, Quilin314Quilin314 février 23, 2011 à 06:26 (UTC) ---- Salut Quilin, Effectivement, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de la communauté. Je ne sais pas du tout où, ni même si, la communauté se retrouve ailleurs. C'est bien dommage, mais c'est vrai que les jeux commencent sérieusement à accuser leur âge. :On the plus side, there is now a new artificial life project by the creator of Creatures. --GreenReaper(talk) mars 2, 2011 à 19:27 (UTC) : : :Oui, j'ai vu ça en parcourant rapidement CreaturesCaves, ça a l'air assez prometteur Zygot mars 2, 2011 à 19:38 (UTC) Communauté française Bonjour, sais-tu si le site de Creatures France a un bug ou s'il a totalement disparu ? Aussi, il y a-t-il encore des contributeurs actifs sur ce wiki pour lancer la communauté ? Je trouve dommage qu'on n'ait jamais réussi à la sauvergarder. Bonne journée, TreehuggerNorn août 22, 2011 à 15:22 (UTC) Modération Le Wiki a dernièrement été victime de vandalisme de la part de l'adresse IP 69.196.22.163. J'ai supprimé le contenu modifié, mais je ne peux pas bloquer les utilisateurs s'il y a récidive, nous avons besoin de modération !